


Dreaded Dreams

by Rey_W



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Broken, Gen, Sadness, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_W/pseuds/Rey_W
Summary: Tristan Sinclair's world has ended. He's lost all that truly matter to him. What is left...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Dreaded Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okie so this is utter gibberish that's also angsty... plot will maybe visit me someday but until then... plotless angst. Enjoy 🙃

Tristan perched himself on the edge of the desk. She would never have allowed it; just like she wouldn't have allowed such a tidy workspace or her board to become dusty. So much had changed in so little time and yet in a way it felt the same.

He could faintly hear the others downstairs and sighed. The poor girl had been through so much and so had her friends. Kym and Will were both so close and in such times, one needed close friends. Even now the two of them still cared for her. After all this time and all that had happened. The past few days they had both spent more time here than either of their own homes, almost never leaving. It was like they were afraid that once they left her memory would die. He sat in silence for a few seconds, his face buried in his hands. "Why Ren, why couldn't you have just listened… First Dylan, then Rachel, Alexander, Sandman… even your own boyfriend… why didn't you learn that you couldn't mess with these people".

Pulling himself together with the fragile threads that remained he headed downstairs. In these painful times Will and Kym had provided such comfort and the simple peace that her legacy, her true self, would never be forgotten nor marred by her mistake. They had given her such a chance to return to the light but she had fallen so much further than they had ever anticipated.

He sat down at the table with his wife and his daugh- no his niece's 2 best friends. Lauren was so dear to him sometimes he forgot she wasn't his. They had all accepted her. Here was her family, gathered together at the table and yet the lathe space felt so empty. There was a space that was never quite filled in the house, not even by Kym's foolery or Will's warm smiles. Hesitant and unsure if he truly wanted the answer, Tristan summoned up the courage to ask what had played on his mind for a time "Did- did you two know… not just about him but who he really was what they were doing…"

He noticed Kym look to Will for advice and he spotted the tear slightly clouding his eyes. Will rubbed his eyes and began "Look Mr Sinclair, Tristan, we- we tried…" words fading away as Will broke eye contact and stared absent-mindedly at the wall. The poor lad, since then it had been like he was never truly there. Kym walked over to him and put a grounding hand on his shoulder. It had been hard for them all and somehow she was the one who had held it together and anchored them all. Where would they all be without her. The past few weeks had been hard on them all. “Soleil” had completed their mission and caught Lune and yet they forgot the oldest, most important saying.

Be careful what you wish for.

They had been so driven and worked so hard to track down Lune only to find their worst nightmare had arisen. They had run, beaten back by the wind and bitten by the wind but they had persevered. Will had begun to fall behind a little but Kym was so driven, she kept going, not even thinking of her exhaustion or being tired. She had felt it later of course. She was so lost in pure emotion and determination she had forgotten all self control and just kept going. As they flew over the rooftops, a dangerous dance with the devil waiting to see who would make the first mistake. In a case so perfectly executed she hadn’t expected mistakes or them to slip up like this.

On the icy rooftops the smaller one slipped, their foot sliding down the tiles until their boot caught on a loose tile. They slowed as the larger awkwardly tried to hoist them up. The pair looked so unsure, almost as if they were afraid to make contact. Seeing it as her only chance, Kym sprinted, pouring everything she had into going faster, keeping herself going and she drew her gun. Not having time to aim precisely, she eyeballed it intending to hit the hat as a first warning.

The figures suddenly dropped down and her shot missed but one hat was pushed back by the air and she saw a few strands of burning crimson hair slip free. Stunned for a moment by an unplaceable familiarity, she continues her pursuit. Breathless and relieved as the figures also began to slow a little, she became slightly more lost in thought. It was admirable really, two citizens doing what they could to help and their skill… These two were fit and sure of themselves. To still be holding their own whilst being pursued by a patrol officer was something few could do.

Noone could have anticipated what would happen next. It was as if fate and the whole world was against them for in that moment nothing more could have gone wrong for them and even if lune was the “enemy”; even if she had sworn to hunt them down her anger turned to mere pity. The poor souls; nothing else could be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you enjoyed that! I have no idea what's going on but hey... it's happening. Maybe one day I'll try to add to/ finish this fic


End file.
